1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming devices, and more particularly to an image forming device including a fixing device that affixes toner, or another image forming substance, to a sheet so as to make a toner image on the sheet.
2. Discussion of the Background
A conventional image forming apparatus, such as an electrostatic copying machine, printer, facsimiles, etc., which employs an electrophotography process, also typically includes a fixing device for fixing a toner image on a transfer paper. A conventional fixing device includes a heating roller having a heating element therein and a press roller that contacts the heating roller.
The fixing device in general is treated a consumable article so that a life cycle thereof is shorter than that of the image forming apparatus itself. Accordingly, the fixing device is required to be periodically replaced.
In addition, the conventional image forming apparatus includes counters, provided in the main body thereof to count, for example, a number of copies made (i.e., copy volume) in order to determine life cycles of parts of the image forming apparatus, such as a main body, a photosensitive device, a fixing device, etc. In such an image forming apparatus, for example, when replacing a used fixing device with a new fixing device, an operator or a serviceman has to manually reset a counter provided for determining the life cycle of the fixing device. More specifically, a switch is provided in the main body of the image forming apparatus and the operator or serviceman pushes the switch to reset the counter.
However, in above-mentioned fixing device replacement system for the image forming apparatus, the system complexity and a cost increases due to the counters and related circuitry. Furthermore, as this system requires manual operation by the operator or the serviceman, human error is introduced, for example, if the operator or serviceman forgets to reset the counter when replacing the fixing device leading to an incorrect life cycle determination.